


hey

by ll4nce



Series: glimpses of another reality [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Unreliable Narrator, depression maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll4nce/pseuds/ll4nce
Summary: Keith is a murderer. Lance always greets him with a "hey" anyways.





	hey

**Author's Note:**

> another hello charlotte inspired one.

Keith walks through the hallways if his school, head held low, avoiding as many eyes as possible. He can hear them whisper, he can feel them look, but he tries to ignore it.

It works pretty well. No one seems to want to confront him. Relieved, he swings his backpack over his shoulder and runs out of the school, straight home to where he and his older brother Shiro live.

Again, he avoids as many faces as possible, ignoring them all.

“I hate caring about others’ opinions too much,” Lance confesses. “Makes life a lot harder.”

Keith hates the pity in Shiro's eyes. He hates the way how his brother treats him like glass. Like porcelain.

He hates arriving at home after a school and having no answer to the _how was your day_ question.

“C'mon Keith,” Shiro says. “You have to eat something.”

Keith nibbles at some food, studies it from every angle and picks around.

Shiro sighs. The younger one pretends he didn't hear him and leaves to go to bed, no words leaving his mouth. There is slight guilt nagging on him, but it's buried underneath the waves of hate, consuming him.

“You shouldn't ignore him like that,” Lance drones next to him. “He's just trying to help.”

Keith shakes his head. He knows this, but he still doesn't want to listen.

Just like Shiro had, Lance sighs and gently guides Keith to his room, tucking him into the bed. “Just rest now. We'll think about making it up to Shiro tomorrow.”

Keith thinks it sounds like a good idea - sleeping meant less time actively thinking. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to Lance softly humming a song.  
 ****

__________________

“Hey, Keith!” Lance shouts, waving him over. Keith starts to walk towards the other with a sigh. Leave it to Lance to be completely hyper at this unbearably hot summer day. He doesn't even want to lift his feet, Lance is practically bouncing around. He's excited, that much Keith can tell, but why was a mystery to him.

“Keith, you gotta check this out! Cool, right?” And Lance shoves something into his face, continuing to bounce as he waited for Keith's reaction. Because he was wiggling around so much, Keith had to actually grab his wrist to steady the thing Lance was waving around and to get a closer look at it. It was a shiny new driving license, Lance's name and picture slapped on it.

“Impressive,” Keith smiles and lets go of the other's hand. Lance smiles back, his white teeth shining in the light of the sun, turning his wrist to stare at the license himself in awe.

“I still can't believe it! I thought I couldn't drive for shit! But alas,” he makes a wide gesture to himself, bowing. Then he raises his head to smile at Keith mischievously, cocking an eyebrow. “I have made it. And I have finally beat the great Keith Kogane at something! I got my license before you got yours!”

Keith rolls his eyes, but in an amused way, smile tugging at his lips. “Oh no, how am I going to cope?”

He laughs when Lance lightly punches his shoulder, still grinning. “Is that sarcasm I hear, Kogane?”

Keith only pushes him in retaliation, laughing harder when Lance loses balance because of his weak shove, landing butt first on the soft grass.

“Yeah, laugh at my misery!” Lance complains, still taking Keith's hand when offered.

“I'm not laughing,” Keith denies, yet does nothing to hide the fact that he was now crying tears of laughter, wiping them with his unoccupied hand.

“Don't lie to me, mister!” Lance's facade cracks as his lips twitch and soon enough, they start laughing together.

It feels so natural when Lance takes his hands and twirls them around on the sunflower field, feet barely touching the brown earth and bodies dodging the tall flowers, laughing and smiling.

“I love sunflowers!” Lance shouts and Keith laughs. No matter where his eye traveled, all he could see was an endless field of sunflowers, growing on perfect brown earth, green leaves floating in the wind.  
 ****

__________________

“Hey Keith,” Lance laughs, smacking Keith with a pillow. “You gotta get up! You'll be late!”

Keith groans and tries to bury himself under the thick blanket, but fails as Lance drags him out of there. “Shuddup… five more minutes…”

He hits the ground painfully and groans again, still trying to curl up on the ground to continue sleeping.

“Wake up, sleepyhead! Wake up!”

Just on time with Lance's yell, the door opens and Shiro's head pokes in, looking slightly worried. “Keith, I heard something downstairs. Is everything alright?”

His eyes dart over the scene until they fall on Keith's body lying on the ground and he stifles a laugh. “Ah, so that was that sound. C'mon, it's time to wake up. I made you some breakfast.”

He hears the door click as Shiro closes the door and immediately Lance shakes him again. “You heard the man! Wake up!”  
 ****

__________________

School is just like always. Keith goes through the hallways with bowed head, ignoring everything on his way. Lance guided him through it all, taking him to the classes he needed to go and occasionally whispering answers into his ear.

Once it was over, he escaped immediately, running down the streets as fast as he could, trying not to fall on the rain wet ground covered in colorful leaves. A few of them fell onto his backpack, but he ran so fast they dropped to the ground.

As soon as his home was in sight he slowed down, pulling his keys out of the pocket and slams the door open, knowing that Shiro is out right now. Lance is panting behind him.

“Jeez Kogane, give me a break,” he gasps, collapsing onto the floor immediately. Keith just rolls his eyes.

“I'm only running this fast because of the stupid cartoon you wanna watch,” Keith replies and promptly walks over to the couch and sits down, turning the TV on. Lance follows him after a few seconds, plopping down next to him.

They get so immersed into watching the series that they don't even notice Shiro coming home. Almost immediately, he notices the TV and the lone figure sitting on the couch and chuckles, albeit a bit sadly.

“This again?” He says, but they don't react to it, continuing to stare at the TV. “Well, have fun.” And he leaves it at that.  
 ****

__________________

Keith can feel how Lance is close to tears next to him. “This is awful,” he whispers and Keith can't help but agree.

School is supposed to be a simple affair - get in and get out later without talking to anyone about anything.

But today there was a simple white vase with a simple white flower on his desk, along with a message written on his desk with a black marker.

Now, one might think it was just a sweet present and a nice message for the day, but Keith knew better. Especially with Shiro's Japanese heritage. He understood the symbolism behind it very well. Even if he didn't, the message made it all too clear it wasn't meant in a nice way.

**GIVE HIM BACK MURDERER**

**GO TO HELL**

**KILL YOURSELF**

Lance sniffs quietly and puts the flower down from his desk and gets some cleaning utensils to scrub the writing off, Keith just standing next to him and watching. His heart aches at Lance's empathy and he lays his own hand above the other's. They exchange a short glance, full of emotion nonetheless and then Keith helps him clean, ignoring the whispers and the stifled laughter.

The flower became an fixed accessory to his table, even when he got rid of it, a new flower innocently sat in a vase there the next day.  
 ****

__________________

It's Friday movie night and Lance and Keith sit on the couch together, some random Jackie Chan movie already playing. The popcorn bowl sits in-between them and other snacks are strewn across the floor, their drinks the only thing neatly placed on the table. Shiro doesn't mind the mess if Keith cleans it after, something he plans to do together with Lance.

“Hey, why aren't Pidge, Hunk or 'Lura invited?” Lance suddenly asks. And Keith takes a handful of popcorn before answering.

“Technically they are,” Keith mumbles. “They just didn't wanna come. I invited them, with paper and all because they've been avoiding me and refusing to talk to me. They chose not to come.”

And Lance bristles, pouting. “Well screw them! What gives them the right to ignore you like that? I'm gonna have to talk to them I'm private!”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees and watches as Jackie Chan and his team lose a whole tree filled with gold to the ocean because of sheer stupidity, not really understanding how that happened anyway.

It doesn't really matter when Lance snuggles up to him, complaining loudly about how they lied to the pretty Asian female and continues to pick popcorn from the now in Keith's lap sitting popcorn bowl.

He thinks it's fine, even if the others are ignoring him.  
 ****

__________________

He gets a message from Allura the next day. She wants to meet him on the roof.

Lance thinks it's because she wants to apologize for treating him like shit and he's really happy, while Keith has a bad feeling about this. Due to Lance's insistence, he goes to the designated spot at the designated time, waiting for a bit in the heat of the summer until he can hear the door opening.

It's not Allura.

It's James Griffin and his crew, threateningly hovering over them.

“Well, well,” Griffin says with a slow clap. “If it isn't Keith Kogane.” He spits out the last part of the sentence out with so much hatred dropping from it, Lance flinches.

They approach, all with the same glare of resentment locked into their face. Keith tried to keep distance to them, but soon his back hit the railing of the roof, and when he looked behind him, there was nowhere else he could go.

“James, please stop this!” Lance pleads. “C'mon man aren't we friends? Don't-”

“How can you be so careless,” Griffin interrupts him. “After what you did? Huh? Shouldn't you feel guilty? You killed him!”

“I killed no one!” Keith shouts back. Griffin and his gang snarl at him, if possible, their eyes fill with even more hatred, now blazing like raging fire, their teeth are gritted and mouths forming snarls, and hands forming fists.

“You little piece of shit,” Griffin spits and then the first fist lands on Keith's face. And it doesn't stop there. They keep beating him up, punching, kicking, slapping, even not stopping when he can't stand on his own legs anymore and falls to the ground, lying on his side as he tried to protect himself by curling into himself. He wants to fight back, but there's four of them and Lance kept begging all of them to stop fighting because they were all his friends. It doesn't look like anyone is listening to him. At least Keith doesn't want to give them the satisfaction, so he bites his lips to not let a sound escape.

Suddenly the door to the roof opens. Somebody pokes their head into the scene. Keith recognizes them. It's Hunk.

“Hunk… help…” Keith whispers, but to his horror, Hunk only stares at him and then at Griffin and the others and then silently closes the door again, just like that.

Keith stares at the door, eyes wide.

“Traitor!” Lance shouts, sounding teary.

And then the girls started to pull on Keith's hair. “This stupid haircut,” she says. “Lance always hated it.” 

He hears the familiar snap of scissors. And then a lock of pitch black hair landed right in front of his face. He feels awful, like he throwing up on the spot. He wants to stop them, but he can't move his arms or legs at all. Trying only made him feel a weird pulsing pain he'd rather avoid.

So he watches as more and more hair strands land in front of his face. He can feel his eyes stinging. Why was he okay with being beaten up but nearly cries when they cut his hair? It doesn't make any sense to him.

Once they were done cutting his hair, they laugh and start to leave, Griffin throwing back one last glance to sneer at him. “Murderer,” he snarls before leaving the roof together with the others, leaving the hurt boy behind.

Keith is pretty sure he was on the brink of passing out, but suddenly he feels a hand softly carding through the hair that they left him with and hears quiet sobs and he pulls all of his strength together to crack an eye open, spotting Lance kneeling next to him, his tears running down his cheeks. “I'm sorry,” he sobs. “This is all my fault.”

Keith shakes his head, the best he could do. “It's them,” he croaks out. “It's all their fault. Not yours.”

Lance just cries harder and continues to softly card through his hair, laying Keith's head on his lap and humming the same song he hummed yesterday to help Keith sleep and it worked again, Keith slowly feeling his eyes slide shut. He doesn't know how long he was there. He knows that when he wakes up, it is beginning to get dark and he can move again, so he begins to stand up with Lance's help and under his guidance, limps home. Shiro isn't there but left him a meal ready to be microwaved with a small letter of apology, explaining where he went.

Lance guides him upstairs, however, ignoring the plate of food, right into the bathroom. And just in time - Keith suddenly feels sick, so sick and disgusting and-

“They are wrong, I love your mullet.”

His entire stomach empties into the toilet, Lance making soothing noises as he holds some loose strands of Keith's hair with one hand, patting his back with the other.

Keith heaves, still feeling sick, feeling the bike ride up in his throat, but nothing ever came from it. A few more breaths and he calms down, then stumbling to sink to wash his face rigorously.

It is then he first saw his face and his newly cut hair in the mirror for the first time - and he instantly felt sick again. He looked awful. There us no system to it, no beauty that needed interpretation - there is only hair missing here and maybe there, leaving the ends and his fringe uneven, single hair strands sticking out everywhere.

“It's just hair, it'll grow again,” Lance whispers behind him. “Don't worry. I love you, mullet or not.”

His breath hitches and he desperately rips the bathroom drawers open. He finds it.

Scissors.

He needs to fix this.

The scissors are sharp, ends pointed instead of the usual safe rounded ends. Keith points the scissors at himself, dangerously close to his throat. Before he can do anything with them however, a hand gently pries them off his hands. Keith turns to look at Shiro, a soft smile on his brother's face, even though he is able to make out a certain underlying sadness.

“I'll fix it for you,” Shiro says.

Keith nearly panics again when he hears the snapping sound, but Lance, being behind him with the scissors, shushes him as he skillfully shortens the ends that were sticking out on the right side of Keith's head.

“You and Lance need to stop getting in trouble,” Shiro says as he now moves to the left side, fixing it as well.

“I'm sorry,” Keith answers and Shiro sighs, now moving to fix Keith's fringe with the scissors. Keith closes his eyes for it, and once Lance announces that he is done, he opens them again, just in time to see pale hands lie the scissors back in a drawer.

“So? How do you like it?” Lance asks while Keith inspects himself in the mirror, hand running over strands of hair. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

“It's really… good. Thanks, Shiro.” Shiro nods in the mirror reflection and leaves, leaving him with Lance in the bathroom. The latter lets Keith look into the mirror for a little longer before suggesting they'd go rest. Keith agrees wholeheartedly.  
 ****

__________________

“Hey Keith,” Lance says. “I'm sorry all of my friends are such dicks.”

Keith shrugs. “It's not your fault.”

Lance doesn't seem to be too happy with that answer, kicking up snow with a glare. “I can't believe they are my friends. I hate them. They deserve hell.”

Keith looks up to meet Lance's eyes. Never has he seen such an expression of hatred on the others face. It scares him a little. “I wish they'd all die. I hate them, I hate them,” Lance continues to mutter.

When Keith agrees (because he does, he wishes Griffin and Lance's other friends would just drop dead), Lance's face lights up.  
 ****

__________________

“Welcome to the execution hour!” A wink to the camera. Lance stands on a stage, all the seats in the hall filled with people. Next to him is a wriggling blanket.

“My name's Lance UwU and I will be your host for this show! Hey!”

The crowd shouts a ‘hey’ back. Lance basks in their attention. All of the lights are directed at him.

“Thank you for submitting your votes! The executed has been decided this way! Wow!” More cheering. Lance whips a letter out of his pocket, pretending to open and stare at it with great interest.

“Alright, listen up! This is today punished! Drum Roll please!” As the drum roll starts, he rips the blanket off, revealing a dark-skinned, large body, tied to a chair and gagged with a cloth. His eyes are widened in fear as he tried to wiggle out of his bindings in vain.

“Welcome, Hunk Garret! He's the biggest liar in existence - literally! And also the biggest baby and coward ever - also literally!” Cheering. Hunk tries to say something, but Lance doesn't even stop to try to listen.

“Nobody actually likes him. Which is why nobody would care of we killed him right here! LOL” There's cheering. Hunk looks close to tears, however.

“What will we do in today's show?” Lance asks the crowd, thoughtfully. Immediately, he gets a shouted answer, everyone in the crowd yelling the same.

“COOKIES! COOKIES! COOKIES!”

“Cookies?” Lance gasps. “Marvelous idea! Let's make some good cookies! UwU”

Lance sighs, slapping his hand to his face. “But nooo, I forgot what ingredients we need! LOL And I don't have a book on me right now! Can anyone help?”

Various fingers raise. Lance picks a random one.

“Eggs!” Keith says.

“Yeah! Eggs, what else?” Lance is holding a bowl, cracking up eggs and putting them in that bowl. He picks another random finger.

“Sugar!” Keith says.

Lance cheers and puts it in the bowl. He picks another random finger.

“Butter!” Keith says.

“Just go with margarine if you don't have,” Lance advises, puts it in the bowl, and then he picks another random finger.

“Flour and baking powder!” Keith says.

Lance chidingly clicks his tongue at him. “Don't say more than one thing, Keith! It's unfair! Everyone wants to say something!” He puts the ingredients in the bowl anyway. “Come on, you there next!”

“A flamethrower!” Keith says.

“How could one forget?” Lance says with a nod. He puts the flamethrower next to the bowl. 

“And now, to our secret ingredient? What is it?” He points at an empty face in the crowd.

“It's bleach!” Keith shouts. The crowd erupts in loud cheering.

Lance laughs and pours the bleach into the bowl and mixes it with a mixer. “We're all done now! U W U Let's go over how we make them. First, you gotta put the dough into the oven, duh!”

The gag comes off and the pleading and begging started. Lance ignores it and pours all of the dough down Hunk's throat. “Then, heat it! But don't burn it!”

He takes the flamethrower. “Don't forget to be careful, it's best to shield your face!”

Flames begin to shoot out of the flamethrower. They engulf Hunk immediately. Nobody seems to hear the screams.

“There we go! Perfectly golden cookies. Isn't that great?” The crowd cheers.

“It was amazing hanging with you guys at the execution hour! We will see each other next time! Bye!” Lance waves at the camera and the crowd.

Keith waves back.  
 ****

__________________

Home is lonely, Keith realizes. He doesn't know what he would do if Lance wasn't there, his father lying underneath the earth and his mother always away working, no siblings at all.

But he chooses not to dwell on it too much, watching TV together with Shiro and Lance and Pidge and her brother Matt.

The Holts we're always with Keith, ever since he was a kid. They were truly the best neighbors ever. He and Pidge pretty much grew up together.

Her brother Matt went missing along with her father a long time ago, but she isn't that sad about it anymore. She still has her mom and Keith.

Her mom might always be sad because her husband and her son went missing and her daughter also went missing looking for them, but she sometimes smiles. Pidge says she'll always be a little sad about it and that they can't change it, while Matt always makes plans on how to cheer her up. Sometimes, he can even rope their father in. Keith likes to help as well and he always feels great when Colleen cracks a tiny smile for them.  
 ****

__________________

“Hey everyone and welcome to the execution hour! Today's guest may be the most beautiful yet…”  
 ****

__________________

“Hey Keith,” Lance says with a smile.

Keith looks up from what he's reading. Lance continues to smile, his blue eyes locking with violet ones.

“Did you really do everything you could?”

Lance's eyes are different. They are icy and cold and devoid of any emotions. The temperature generally feels freezing.

“I…” Keith doesn't know how to answer that question. Lance's stare makes him slightly uncomfortable.

“You left me,” Lance accuses, so sharply he could cleanly cut. Keith doesn't answer.

“You left me, betrayed me, hurt me. It's all your fault.” Keith swallows thickly, thinking about what to say.

“I hate you,” Lance murmurs. “I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-”

“Please don't, Lance,” Keith croaks out. “Please don't…”

“If you want to blame someone, blame yourself,” Lance spits. “It's all your fault I hate you. It's all your fault.”

“I'm sorry,” Keith begs. “Please forgive me.”

A hollow laugh leaves the other's mouth, overly loud and awkward. “It's way too late for that, Keith.”

“I'll do anything. Don't hate me, Lance, please.”

There's no answer.

“Anything!” Keith repeats, desperately. “Anything, anything, I'll do anything!”

Lance smiles. He feels like a different person. The atmosphere changes. It feels warm again. “Aw Mullet, I get it. But it's not your fault!”

“But…” Keith starts, but Lance interrupts him.

“Nuh-uh! C'mon, say it with me: 'It's not my fault.’”

Keith repeats hesitantly. “...it's... it's not... my fault.”

“It's not my fault.”

“...it's not... my fault.”

“It's not my fault.”

“...it's not my fault.”

Lance smiles at him. “That's right, Keith. It's not your fault.”

And Keith believes him.  
 ****

__________________

“Welcome to the execution hour! My name's Lance and I will be your host! Today's guest - drum roll please - we've been blessed with four awful people! Isn't that great?”  
 ****

__________________

“Hey Keith, get up!” Lance tries to push him out of the bed once again. It's harder today. Keith seemingly feels heavier.

“Don't wanna,” Keith murmurs into his pillow and turns away from Lance, making the other sigh. 

“Come on, dude. Is it because of the new hair cut? Nobody will laugh, you look great!” Keith shakes his head.

“I hate school.” Lance's eyes soften. 

“Everyone hates school.”

“But I hate it. I don't wanna get up. I feel like shit.”

Weight shifts on his bed and suddenly, Lance is lying next to him. “Maybe you should take a day off then,” he says and Keith can't help but to agree, closing his eyes to Lance's soft comforting and his song.

He opens his eyes to his mother hovering over him, disapproving glare on her face.

“You know better than to skip school, Keith,” she says sternly. “Don't you know how important school is? I raised you better than this.”

Keith just stares at her. Apparently, that makes her angry. “Keith, I'm talking to you!” Her voice booms through the room. Lance flinches.

“Do you know what you're throwing away? Many kids can't go to school as you can. You're a lucky kid that never had a damn problem in his life, with enough money and food and a great education possibility! And yet you choose to act like this-”

“Excuse me, never a damn problem in his life? Lucky kid?” Lance interrupts, clearly upset. “You have no idea!”

His mother's eyes narrow. “Don't talk to me like this-”

“And what do you mean you raised me better? You're never here to raise me-!”

A slap echoes through the room. The silence that follows after is deafening. Lance holds his cheek, staring up at Keith's mother with an incredulous look, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

“Enough,” she says with an icy voice. “Is this all the thanks I get for working so hard for you? Ungrateful brat. You'll stay here in your room and think about what you've done wrong.” She stands up and leaves closing the door, locking it with a key with a clack.

It was at this moment that Keith spring back to life, jumping up and starting to pound at the door with both of his fists. “I hate you!” He screeches. “I hate you, I hate you so much and I hope you die a cruel death and go to hell, I hate you more than anything in the world!”

He doesn't know how long he stood there, pounding the door and screeching. He knows that Lance had joined in eventually, both of them screeching their voice away. He also knows he pounded his fists bloody. And that he had started crying somewhere in between, now sobbing loudly in between his sentences, tears blurring his vision and running down his hurt cheek.  
 ****

__________________

“Hey Keith,” Lance says, softly wrapping bandages on his bloody fists, smiling sadly. “I'm so lonely Keith.”

“Me too,” Keith whispers back. The door stayed shut during his entire tantrum. No one ever came in to help him. He is all by himself.

“You should join me,” Lance proposes. He offers a hand to Keith, which he takes without any hesitation.

“Then we can be lonely together.”

“Sounds great,” Keith laughs, but his laugh is not a happy one. If anything, it's making him cry even harder. And Lance uses his free hand to caress the others cheek, softly wiping tears away.

“Hey Keith,” he whispers. “I, uh, damn, how does one say it… I, I really, really like you. Do you want to go out sometime?”

_... Dude, no. That's so disgusting._

_Who'd go out with you of all people anyway. You're just… you know._

_Oh God, shut up. I don't need you. Nobody needs you._

“... Me too. I love you so much, Lance. I'm so sorry. If I just have been honest back then-”

“It's too late. Just come join me now. Then I can forgive you. And we'll be together again.”

Keith doesn't know how Lance suddenly got behind him, but he is hugged from behind, both of Lance's arms snaking around his body, his chin resting on his shoulder, hot breath on his neck. A tanned hand meets a pale one and they intertwine, the other pair of hands also finding each other, Lance's sliding something into Keith's hand. Their intertwined hands move together to pull the collar of Keith's shirt as far away from his throat as possible, exposing it. 

Keith tilts his head and closes his eyes, feeling Lance guide his other hand. The hand holding the razor. Lance hums his song.

“Don't worry about a thing. It won't hurt at all. And I'll be with you. Until the end.”

Keith believes him. “I love you, Lance,” he whispers one last time before ramming the razor into his throat and dragging it across with Lance's guidance.

At first, he only feels the razor touching his skin, soft, yet cold. Then, a stinging sensation, slowly turning into pain amplified by every breath he took. He can't scream, even if he wanted to, metallic taste filling his mouth, barely able to gasp and cough out Lance's name. He feels colder and weaker with every second.

“Shush,” Lance whispers. “It'll be over soon. You nearly did it.”

Lance lied. It hurt like hell.

But that and many afterthoughts faded, just like his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me. I've been struggling to deal with a classmate's suicide. which is why I haven't been posting or writing. I needed a break and that's when I wrote this, which is why it's so self-indulgent. if you enjoyed it nonetheless, thank you.


End file.
